Hot nightmare
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Waking up in a crusty hotel room with a strange girl. As usual Dean must have left Sam to clean up his one night stands. What kind of one night stand, takes Dean's cloths, holds Dean's knife to Sam? She says her name is Deanna Winchester. The boys have ruled her out as their long lost sister. Who is this strange woman?
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up in the crusty hotel room and rolled over to see a girl brushing her medium brownie-blonde hair as she walked out of the bathroom. The girl wore clothes similar to Dean's. She was in a dark blue over shirt with a simple green shirt on underneath. The girl also had boots and baggy jeans on that were identical to Dean's. Her foot steps were light even in her heavy boots. Sam, surprised, jolted up into a sitting position. His brown plate shirt was button up which covered him up nice toasty with his white shirt, he slept in from yesterday. "Hello?" Sam's shock disappeared as he reckoned that she must have been just one of Dean's one night stands. Sam rolled his eyes not seeing Dean anywhere.

"What's wrong with your voice…?" The girl turned, her light green eyes glowing, her brown-blonde hair falling to her shoulders. Her hair was spit in a few inches from the center, to the left but gentle fell out. The brownie-blonde hair flicked out a little at the ends. Shock crept onto her face as she saw Sam and she seemed suddenly distracted, trying to find something. No one but Sam was there.

Sam was confused but continued talking as he would usually cleaning up Dean's mess. This girl wasn't like the rest. She seemed to be sitting down comfortable; the rest would be pulling on their short and skipping out the door with either guilt or pride on their face. The girl sat down on Dean's bed, her face fell to serious and pissed, surprisingly a lot like Dean's. Sam stood up and saw that their newspapers clippings were still out. He quickly pulled them down. "What's your name?" Sam asked, flicking his chocolate brown hair out of his hazel eyes. His hair rested just under his head. It looked like a rat's nest this early in the morning. His tall height, people didn't really look at his hair because they could barely look at his eyes. The girl slipped her hand under Dean's pillow. Dean's bed was like Sam's. A horrible yellow colour with white thin sheets and pillow. Dean's, however, had something the girl was searching for.

The girl grabbed Sam's arm, bending it behind his back and turning him against the wall. The newspaper clippings fell onto the brown stained floor. The newspaper clipping were talking about some bright flashing lights then people dying from them. The girl turned Sam around to face her. Her face sharp and square compared to Sam's gentle face matching his hazel puppy dog eyes.

Surprise was for fronted on Sam's face, thinking that the girl was going to do more to him. The girl, in question, threw Sam onto the ground. "It's Deanna." Deanna finally answered Sam's question. Sam breathed painfully, as the air was thumped out of his lungs, hitting the ground. Deanna put both of her legs beside Sam's body, her body pressure stopping Sam from moving. She bend on of his arms to his back and his other laid helplessly in front of him. "You've got 5 seconds to answers all my questions or this…" Deanna pressed Dean's knife, which had been hidden under his pillow along with missing his gun, to the back of Sam's head.

"Where am I and who are you?" Deanna hissed into Sam's ear. The door clicked open to reveal Dean with a plastic bag in his hand, full of pies no doubt. Dean licked his lips then looked up to find Sam pinned down by a strange girl. His black shirt with his red over shirt made him stand out in the door way. Deanna had no idea who this random handsome man that was walking away.

"My bad. Sam hang up a sock on the door or something next time." Dean was about to close the door. "Dean!" Sam shouted as Deanna pressed her knife to Sam's head and pulled his hair. "Ouch, not the hair!" Sam shouted feeling a bit bald. The door flung open and Dean walked in, his sliver and white gun tightly in held his right hand, the bag placed gentle on the ground outside. "I'm just kidding. Get off my brother!" Dean thumbed back the hammer on the gun, a bullet loaded in the chamber.

Deanna's knife drew a fleck of blood from Sam's cheek. "Go ahead but until my questions have been answered I think, cheek bones, that you should put the gun away." Deanna growled. "I'm not moving." Dean barked back. "I'm not either." Deanna growled. Both of their green eyes were locked in a dominate contest. "I've got no choice." Sam added, showing he was still here. "Hush, Sammy. The adults with weapons are having a stare off. First to flinch loses." Dean grinned. "Kinky. Sammy, answer my questions. Where am I? Most importantly, where is my little sister, Samantha?" Deanna asked.

Sam saw in the corner of his eyes, in arm reach, one of Dean's candy wrappers. As usual Dean left his rubbish on the floor. "The answers those questions are simple." Sam said as slowly went for the candy wrapped while Deanna was distracted still staring at Dean. He threw the wrapper to the left. Deanna attention was caught by it and she turned to watch it.

Seconds later Deanna released that it was a desecration. Dean ran up to Deanna and she turned, stabbing Dean in the upper leg. Dean grunted and pistol whipped Deanna in the neck and the girl fell to the ground, unconscious. Sam jumped up to help Dean to the bed. The knife blocks some, but not all, of the blood it pushed out. Dean held onto his leg trying to make the pain of sitting down hurt even a little less. "Next time you bring a girl over, Sam. Make sure that she isn't a physio or a demon." Dean grunted as he ripped his pant leg to get a better look at the damage. "I didn't bring her here. She was here when I woke up. She didn't know where she was and had questions." Sam explained. He looked at the knocked out girl, still breathing. "Now we have a question." Dean said, holding around the wound on his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author/Angel of Rock 16: My friend help me edit this and the last chpater. i'm on my own after this. wish me luck.**

Deanna woke up in a room with her hands tied behind the chair she sat in; a chair from the kitchen table. She was soaking wet and tasted salty courtesy of the salt that covered her body. Her fore arm hurt were the salt was burning her new found cuts.

Deanna looked up, without moving her head, to see Sam was packing away the first aid kit as Dean hobbled out of the door and got his pie. It hurt to walk but Dean sucked it up as Deanna tried not to show them that she had woken up. "Dean, we've done the whole demon, ghost, even shape-shifter drill and the girl seems to be human." Sam said, while Dean began to shovel pie into his mouth. "How'd she get in here then?" Dean mumbled through the food. "Maybe you let her in. Would be the first time you've done it with my knowledge." Sam mumble under his breathe. Dean ignored the comment he could barely hear.

Deanna looked around slowly to see that her pocket knife, knife and wallets were on the table next to Dean. "Why does she have everything I have in my pocket, but for a girl?" Dean asked Sam, picking up her wallet and lazily dropping it. "I don't know but we will find out." Sam pulled out some newspaper's clippings. "We also have another case to deal with here. Before the girl showed up, there had been some strange flickering lights at an old house. Sounds like a ghost, right? Check this out though, there is no house. I used Google Maps to see where it was and there has been no house there for more than 10 years. The neighbor has been quiet and boring." Sam explained their case to his brother, point to the newspaper clippings then a Google map image on his laptop.

"So no ghost or demons or… whatever and suddenly a hot girl is in our room talking to you. Sounds like the trap to a bad comedy." Dean managed to say through a mouthful of pie.

Deanna in the meantime was trying to untie herself but these guys were good at knots. She couldn't move as she wielded her last hope, praying quietly. "Cassie, please. Hurry, I need you more than ever." Deanna looked up. "Come on, I Dream of Jeanie your ass down here, feather brain." Deanna looked up again as a gust of wind rushed through the room and a handsome man in a black suit with a bright blue tie, as blue as his eyes, hanging crooked and light colour darker skin trench coat appeared suddenly. Deanna tried not to move when her hair blow in her face, violently. The man brushed back his short black hair with his hands trying to get his balance back. "Cass?" Dean and Sam jumped up, helping Castiel to another chair. "You ok, Cass?" Sam asked.

Castiel let out a puff of air. "My powers are off. This isn't my grace and I'm not really sure how to work with it." Castiel explained in his deep, rough voice. His bright blue eye looked over to Dean. "But I did get a prayer from you, Dean." Castiel saw confusion on Dean's face. "What? I didn't-" Castiel cut off Dean Mid-sentence. "Who is the woman?" Castiel observed Deanna with a small look of interested. She wasn't a monster because Castiel would have seen it. Castiel wasn't sure why Dean and Sam had a human girl tied to a chair. "Did I come at a bad time?" Castiel moved to stand up. "What?! No! No, no! God, no!" Sam said; knowing Cass was thinking like Dean. "Although we could use you help with her. Cass, could you maybe help us figure out who she is?" Sam asked as he pulled Castiel aside and explained the story.

Dean looked over to see Deanna who was finally showing that she was awake. "Finally awake are we sleeping beauty?" Dean smiled. Deanna smiled sleepy in return; still sore from the where the gun had hit her. "Great. How's the beast?" Deanna looked over at Sam and Castiel then back to Dean's green's eyes. "I'm fine thanks for asking." Dean was referring to his leg. "Same to you, check bones." Deanna rolled her head around in pain. "What are you?" Deanna's smiled dropped when she asked. Dean gave a pulled smile; "I was about to ask you the same thing." Deanna leaned as close as she could. "I'm Deanna Winchester. I'm guess you are one of the angels and the answer is still no. How about you untie me? Wouldn't want Michael to be angry for bruising this sweet ass." Dean's face dropped, his mouth open a little with surprise.

Dean then walked over to Castiel and Sam. "Get this; she said she's freaking Winchester. I mean how the hell is that possible? Let allow she think Michael wants her for a prom dress." Dean whispered inquiringly to Sam and Castiel. The boys went over one issue at a time. "Maybe Dad slipped another one past the goalie like he did with Kate Milligan and then we got us Adam." Sam suggested. Dean looked disgusted think about Dad sex. "Why haven't you brought him back?" Sam asked lookign at Dean and Cass. "The fact that it's impossible. It took several angels to get Dean out and me to get you barely out. It just as impossible to get Adam out as it did for you." Castiel explained looked at Deanna.

**( sorry to all you Adam fans. One of my friends told me to bring Adam into it. this is how i explained to her how i couldn't) **"One, Adam wanted to be a normal kid. I don't want him to be brought back just to live though the pain of being brought back. Adam was a Winchester. It's impossible to bust him out or we would have tried. They know we will kick their ass for trying anything on our little brother." Dean gave little smile making that thought getting though leaving Adam in hell. Dean faced Sam; "Two, Dad wouldn't do that, his journal only shows evidence of Adam." Dean informed them, getting a little edgy about the topic.

Castiel turned to Deanna with his head tilted to the side. Castiel moved over to Deanna as she finished mumbling something to herself. "Dean, Deanna isn't your sister." Castiel whispered quietly, shock and amazement on his face. "Hello, there." Deanna smiled at Castiel and he turned from Deanna to Dean. "Deanna Winchester is not even from this world." Castiel began to explain. "What do you mean?" Sam asked, his eye brow rose with Dean's. "Deanna Winchester is another world version of Dean." Castiel answered, with a small smile. "What?" Dean and Deanna practically shouted at the same time.

"No! That's not possible…right? I refused to have version of me with boobies. It's not possible to go between universe." Dean yelled to Castiel and Sam as Deanna turned her attention to Dean. "Aww, I look so cute when I'm confused." Deanna smiled, trying to hide how freaked out she was but not surprised. Dean glared at her. "And hot when I'm angry, nice." Deanna grinned. Sam interrupted her teasing, "We've been to a world where our lives were a TV show Dean, this is very real." Dean still didn't seem to accept the likening, "B-b-but… That was…" A glance from his brother and he relented, "Fine." "Excuse me what?" Deanna asked being left out. Everyone ignored her.

"This explains why I was hearing you pray Dean. You and Deanna have the same DNA but it's a little different. This is why I mistook her prays for yours. When Deanna was praying, it sound different and I got bits and pieces but it sounded like you were praying." Cass explained and smiled, pleased with his knowledge. "How did she get here then?" Dean asked as Sam untied her, Deanna holding her wrist; "Does an Angel called Zachariah ring any bells?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author/angel of Rock 16: hey guys jsut little note this is after 9.9 (i think) it has spoilers from that episode and after.**

"Zachariah? Isn't he dead?" Dean asked, one eye brow raise and his curiosity now interested. Deanna opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cold beer. It hissed when disturbed open. "No. SHE is still alive. Trust me when I said; Zara needs a vacation or angel blade out of her ass." Deanna drank down her bottle of beer, leaving half left. Dean and the other exchanged looks. "What year is it, Deanna?" Asked Sam, thinking he knew the answer to everyone's question buzzing around in their minds.

"Mine; it's 2009. For you, I don't know. Last place I went it was… hell, in 2014. I don't really know what happens, just Croatan virus kicked in. I found a camp; where my friends were training then I got caught… by myself. Told her, I was from the past and she went to show me around. 2014 me hoped to make me say yes to the Michael question. Moments later I got shot. I guess more than one of me, is a bit weird." Deanna laughed but no one joined her. Dean looked away knowing exactly what she was talking about. He himself traveled to the year 2014 when it was 2009. She continued with her story; "Future me, freaked out. She kept saying; 'How am I meant to save the world?' When I woke up, Zara was saying she wasn't giving up. She must have send me to this world, thinking this is going to change my mind." Deanna told them.

2014 Deanna told present Deanna that she had to say yes. 2014 Deanna said 'I've got to make you change your mind. The world ends bloody if you don't'. Zara appeared and grabbed Present Deanna before she died in 2014. When Deanna returned to her own time line, there was a woman. She was little cubby and wearing a dark grey suit, which matched her tie and very short grey hair slick back. It was Zara; "You were in there for 1 hour, and you got yourself killed. You're lucky; I got you out in time. See angels aren't all bad. Just say yes to Michael." Zara slowly came closer to Deanna.

Deanna kept watching Zara waiting for her to make any movements. "Well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas, screw you!" Deanna didn't feel in the mood to be blasted around at 3 am in the morning. "If your time line won't get you to say yes…" Zara pointed to a symbol on the wall. The symbol looked like an arrow in a bow point north in a large circle. Deanna looked at it for a minute but didn't know what was used for. The wall glow as the red blood sunk into the wall, with Zara mumbling a spell in the background. Zara pushed Deanna through the wall. Deanna gasped as she woke up in the morning in a crusty hotel room. She lunched herself up and looked around to see in the next bed was someone, who she thought was her sister, snoring with the covers over there face. 'Why is Sammy here? i must have dreamed our fight.' She thought to herself. Deanna calmed herself down. Sweat was dripping down her face in her panic. Deanna puffed out a deep breathe to stop herself from panicking. "It was just a dream. I'm still going to kick Zara's ass." Deanna said to herself as she flopped back into her bed.

"What you didn't question, your Sam not being there when you awoke?" Dean seemed disappointed, his other version of himself didn't really pay much attention to her sister. "Sammie is a big girl. She can take care of herself… she doesn't need me." The words seem to have been poison to Deanna. She gulped it down. Dean couldn't believe how different they were.

Dean thought then he remember when he was blasted to the year 2014 that him and his Sam got into a fight. Dean looked again at Deanna. He saw how it killed her to keep her distance and not seeing if her sister was ok. That how Dean would have reacted if he didn't know where his Sam was, even if after a fight. "All I know is; I'm in your world to learn a lesson to make me say yes to the…douche fairy. But I woke up confused and almost killing Sam." Dean looked over to Sam. Sam looked embarrassed to be taken down by a girl. He also didn't look comfortable around Dean, either. He continued to look at Dean with anger then away again. His hair wiped his neck with his sharp turn.

"Where did you go anyway, Dean?" hissed Sam, remembering that if Dean was there then the bed wouldn't have been empty. "I was doing…research, about the flash of lights to see what it could be. I clocked out around 7 and got some pie." Dean explained but seemed to not be looking Sam in the eyes. "He was talking to girls." Deanna knew that proud smile Dean was trying to hide. "Dean, we were meant to be working on the case." Sam went off like a fire cracker. Dean calmly talked to Sam; "Come on, Sam. Now? We have another more important case. This one was a bust anyway; there were no flashing lights of any supernatural kind here." Dean walked over to Sam. Fire was burning in their eyes. Theirs eyes brows lowed. Their face bends to sharp and mean. Hate was in the atmosphere caused by them. This case was meant to be a fresh start for them. They need to try to work together after, something terrible happened. Dean and Sam were face to face seeming angry at each other.

"Dean, it's because you are too busy worrying about these 'things' that get in your way. Why can't you just let these 'things' go?" Sam asked, seeming to be talking about something else . Sam threw his arms in his anger. "Sam, is this about the case anymore? You've got to quick being a little b-." Dean began to shout. Deanna walked over from the boys to Cass. Cass was looking out the window; bored and trying to ignore the boys fighting. "Does the male me have a boyfriend or something?" Deanna joked to Cass. Cass gave little smile, what Deanna was aiming for. "What? No, Sam is Dean's brother. Though I do see the comedy value to what you are witnessing." Cass smiled, pointed at Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam glared at them. "Shut up, Cass!" Sam and Dean snapped at the same time. They turned to each other then walked away anger.

"Why would…Zara, send you through time and different worlds?" Sam asked, getting back on topic. Sam step to Deanna and Dean stayed where he was. Deanna looked between Dean and Sam, the gap that was there. "Tell you what, Sam. I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Deanna flopped on the edge of Dean's bed. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Zara, sent me here because they need me to say yes to Michael; because I'm his 'sword.' Zara thought that if I went to the future I would see what happened and change my mind. Didn't work out. She thought sending me here would make me see that even in different world, saying No leads to doom. I figure you would know that since you're that smart one, Sam." Deanna smile cheerfully at him. Sam went to say something, which would have proven he was smart, but was cut off by Deanna; "Wait, it's my go to ask. Why are you and Dean so distance?" Deanna asked with concern. Sam got up, grabbed his jacket from his bed and went to the door. "Dean, why don't you answer her question. I'm going to see what spell or whatever Zara used. We've come across it before." Sam slammed the door behind him. It shook the room. Silent was replace with awkward.

"Cass, why don't you go and help Sam find out what he needs. Uses your angel mojo to get some of the stuff that might half way across the world, if necessary. Please, Cass." Dean seemed to be upset about Sam reaction, but not surprised at it. He seemed more upset to why he was acting like this then how he acted. Cass looked at Deanna then back at Dean and nodded in understand meant. Cass whispered to Dean; "Don't give away too much. It could mess too much with her timeline. Even if you think it would be for the good, it could result in chaos." Cass pulled away and Dean nodded understanding him. Cass left the room with that. "Well, Deanna It's a long story; why Sam is mad at me, right now." Dean sat down at the end of Sam's bed, facing Deanna, and look down at the ground. His hands held gentle together. Deanna turned to Dean resting her elbows on her legs. Ready to listen to every word.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean faced Deanna and told her the reason why Sam was so mad without giving away too much detail. Just how Dean got Sam posses by an angel, angel back stabbed him and kill their friend Kevin Dean looked at Deanna remembering how better it was before this, even the apocalypse was better than now. "An angel? I thought, I would have learn by." Deanna straighten herself up. "I would have done it again. I could live though losing mum and dad, but I can't live without Sammy. He's my little brother." Dean jumped up. He pulled his face down trying to fight back the tears. He felt like such a baby when he cried.

"I would too. I just…" Deanna stood up too and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I just don't know why you didn't call your Cassie." Deanna asked. Dean chuckled; "It's Cass. Just Cass here. I couldn't call him because he didn't have his grace. He still doesn't. He had to take another angel's grace… He still hasn't mastered it. I had no other choice. I fell for it like an idiot." Dean seemed covered in guilt, anger and grief. He was sure he could tell Deanna about Cass's grace problem without destroying her timeline. Deanna threw him a smile; "Hey, cheekbones." Dean turned to her to see his warm smile on his chick body. "What we do, we did for our sibling. If I didn't know what to do too, if I was in you place…which I might be in. To see my little sister die would kill me. I couldn't fight another monster without giving up and let it… tear me to shreds." Deanna pulled off a smiled just thinking about it. "I may be you but I would still be proud of my dumb ass mistakes for my little Sammie. Her mistakes could be questioned." Deanna straightens up Dean's cloths she was wearing that still looked large on her. It made Dean a little better but not a lot, Sam was still mad and he still felt guilty. "Questioned?" Dean seemed confused by her statement about her sister.

"In my world, my sister just jumped started the doomsday. She wouldn't listen to me. Her own sister! She ran off with a… riff raff demon boy and started chugging down blood." Deanna was getting pissed thinking about it. Dean remembered when his Sam did that too in 2009. "Riff raff?" Dean chuckled. Deanna tried to continue to be mad but joined Dean in laughing. "Deanna, just because your Sam may have betrayed you at times, trust me when you can't stay mad forever." Dean sat on the edge of the sink. "Ok the Sam thing is confusion. Mine is called Sammie and your's is called Sam." Deanna instructed. "Why is your Sam get to be called Sammy?" Dean argued. "Because I dibbed it first." Deanna poked out her tongue and jabbed her finger on Dean's chest. Dean shook his head with smile now seeing why people think he is a giant 5 year old.

A gust of wind blew in the room and messed up Deanna's hair. Deanna brushed her hair back with her fingers. The gust of wind was Cass. Cass had his hands full of items. Sam opened the door; "Cass found the spell." Sam looked at Deanna with a small smile; "Come on, let's send you back." Cass mixed in the ingredients. Deanna walked over to Sam; "In case i break the space and time line or whatever you old timers are calling it. I just want to say, you can't be pissed at Dean forever. Trust me when i say that you can't even. My time I'm pissed at my Sammie. But i think i understand what she did." Deanna gave him a warm smile. She walked over to Dean;"Well, Cheekbones, it was nice seeing what I look like as a dude. Got to say, less of a jerk then what I thought I would be. I guess this is goodbye." Deanna smiled and sat on counter with Dean. "Yeah it was nice…talking to myself. I'm even awesome as a girl." Dean smile with a little chuckle at the end. Deanna laughed, thinking the same thing.

"Deanna, always chose family. They may be a pain in the ass but they are your family. Not matter what your, Sammie has done some bad things but don't give up on her. She needs you because you're her sister. Just choice family." Dean said to her. He placed his hands on her forearm. Deanna smile thinking this must be what it's was like to have a dad. "Your brother still needs you." Deanna smiled just smal and gentle one.

Deanna walked to Cass, who finished the spell, with a smile. She was laughing and trying to hide it. "Sorry, we could get to know each other, angel boy. I liked your other coat but this one is nice a slimming" Deanna bites the bottom of her lip. She rubbed up and down the sleeve of Cass's trench coat. It was true that it was new. New grace meant new coat. Cass looked from her to Dean and Sam in confusion. Dean shocked at Deanna saying that to Cass and Sam just trying to hold his laugh back. Cass slowly said; "Yes, I am an angel. I'm sorry I couldn't get to… know… you to?" Cass looked at Dean for guide but Dean was just as lost as he was. "I'm joking guys. Keep your shirts on. Let's roll, angel boy." Deanna smiled a large grin. She winked at Cass. Cass was so confused at this. Dean, however, was in so much shock that he couldn't move. Cass raised his hand up and gave a large push. The spell backfired. Deanna, Dean, Sam and Cass were pushed into the wall and sucked into Deanna's world. It was like vacuum sucking took them into the wall. Left behind was an empty hotel room a wall broken.

Dean shook his head in pain when he fell onto the floor. "Sam, Cass?" Dean rolled over to see Cass shaking his head and holding it. Cass looked around to see them in a hotel room but it was a little different. Everything seemed to be on the other side of where it. Cass looked around; "I may have taken us to Deanna's world." Cass looked little whiter than usual. Dean looked at Cass with little humor; "You think. How could you mess up this bad?" Dean rolled over and faced the ceiling with his hands on his face. "I-" Dean cut Cass off. "Don't." Dean signed. He needed a breather from this. He could believe this. He was stuck into another world. Even if Cass didn't have his grace or didn't know how to loose it. A chilling thought went into Dean. "Where is Sam?" HE asked in panic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: sorry to say but this isn't destiel. I'm don't ship it. i thought i might give heads up to anyone that does in case it does appear like that. i'm very sorry.**

Dean stood up and dusted himself off as he looked around the room; there was no Deanna or Sam. "Sam! Sammy!" Dean shouted. He stopped to hear a response but nothing. The room was dead silence. Dean's spiky hair was flat in his face. He brushed it up out of his face the way he liked it. "Cass, where is Deanna and Sam?" Dean looked at Cass. Worry was painted onto Dean's face. Cass held his head in pain. "I'm not sure." Cass said his eyes crinkle in pain. He tightens his grip on his head and eye trying to hold off the pain. "Cass?!" Dean jumped to him, sliding to a stop in front of Cass. "Cass, what's the matter?" Dean asked, rubbing Cass's back in small circles. "I don't know. It's my grace." Cass grunted, holding his head with both hands. "Ah!" Cass breathed out deeply. Blood leaked out of his nose. "Come on, Cass. Let's get up." Dean helped him to the bed. Dean was more worried. His brother was missing with the strange girl, that was Dean with boobs, and Cass's nose was leaking out blood, never a good sign. "It's ok. My powers seem to be weak. I don't think, I can use any in this world. I'm fine." Cass explained. He slowly let go of his head. Cass raised his head to look to Dean. "Cass, noses aren't meant to be bleeding. You're hurt bad. I'm going to get you patched up, then we will find Sam and Deanna." Dean helped Cass onto the top of the bed. Cass was dizzy but his nose stopped bleeding. Dean walked over to the door. Dean twisted a door handle. "Stay there…See what the babysitter and Pizza man is up to. Chanel 67." Dean threw the remote to Cass, from the bench next to the door. Cass caught it in his hands. Dean ran out the door and flicked his shirt's collar.

Dean walked out of the hotel room. To see what looked like a peaceful little parking lot. Dean made his way to reception office. Dean could see something familiar about this town. It would be hard since everything was backward, expect the words of course; River side hotel. 'Does it need to be near a river side to be a river side hotel?' Dean thought to himself seeing no river around. Dean could see the steering wheel of the cars were on right instead of the left side of the cars. Dean shook his head and walked over to door of the reception office. An old man sat out the counter flipping through a book with half-moon glasses on the tip of his noses. "Hello, I'm Mark Stanley." Dean pulled out a fake ID. Just in his leather jacket, he had 3 other fake IDs. This ID said Mark Stanley and all the boring everyday stuff that would be found on any normal person's ID card. "Me and my brother, A-Albert, we are lost. Do you mind tell us where we are?" Dean asked the old man. The man signed and spoke in a low whisper, that Dean could just hear.

Dean opened the door to see Cass green in the face. "Cass, I know where we are. We are in some town in, Pennsylvania, called Austin. Now we know where we are. The next million dollar question is; where Deanna and Sam are?" Dean said to Cass. Cass gripped onto the bed trying not to get caught up in his dizziness. He back was now turned to Dean and his legs over the side of the bed. Dean could see that Cass wasn't feeling to open road right now. Cass was facing the other bed, there a gap by a coffee table. "How about I get us this room? Get a fresh start in the morning?" Dean offender to Cass, flicking his wallet with in his fingertips. It had about 200 dollars in it. Dean looked at out a credit card from the wallet. "Plastic. Always come prepared, with some green." Dean kissed the card then walked out the door.

Sam woke in a room with Deanna changing her cloths. "Hey, Sam. You're up." Deanna said pulling down her blue singlet down. Her jeans now fitted her perfectly and flicked out a little at the end. "Sam? Come on." Deanna kicked him gentle in the foot to get a reaction. "Where are Dean and Cass?" Sam stood up, dusting himself off. Deanna slipped on her jacket that looked like Dean's old one but was red not brown and a waist band. Deanna flicked out her collar, like Dean does; "Not sure. But don't worry. We will find them. First, I think we should get breakfast." Deanna collected a packed bag and walked out the door. "What? No! We have to find them now." Sam demanded with bit of thunder in his voice. Deanna turned to Sam; "Sam, I understand. You need to find your brother. But you have to remain clam. We will find them. But we have to remain calm and get our head straight. Come on man." Deanna tapped Sam like Dean does. She had her serious face and a grin when she tapped Sam on the shoulder. Sam when to open his mouth but stopped to think he was about to say. "I don't need to find him." Sam finally huffed. "How come you didn't question how Dean's cloths before. I mean they were baggy on you?" Sam pointed at Deanna's cloths; trying to change the subject. "Could have been a prank. So I played it off anyway. Plus at this job, you learn to roll with it." Dean smiled to Sam. She hoped that it was her sister's prank but then remember that she couldn't have. She was miles away, again.

"We'll spend an hour at the least getting back to normal and then we'll look for them." Deanna grab was the door handle. "Plus if I was Dean, which I kind of am," Deanna open the door and swung the her bag around her shoulder. "I would be looking for you or calling your cell phone or…" Dena pulled out her keys and opened the trunk of her pink impala. It was the brightest pink and had gold rims. She threw in her bag. "OR an impala that has a model type and a guy that could play Cousin IT from the Adam family." Deanna smirked and sat in the driver's seat. Sam was on the outside of the impala looking at it up and down; "Your car…is pink." "Yeah." Deanna raised her eyebrows, not knowing what Sam was going on about. "Dean's car is black and… right way around." Sam saw that the steering wheel was the wrong way. "My mum gave me this car. Plus, Shot gun shuts his cake hole. Come on, Sam." Deanna turned up AC/DC Thunder. '_Beatin' in my heart. The thunder of guns. Tore me apart. You've been-thunderstruck. Went down the highway.' _Deanna pointed to Sam and mouthed the words as she bopped her head to the rhythm. Deanna threw her hands on the steering wheel, tapping to the beat of the drum in the song with her thumb. Sam gave a little scoff, to hide his chuckle, and got into the pink impala.

Deanna drove for a while with the music at high. The first 5 minutes Sam was freaking out about her driving on the wrong side of the road. Deanna's phone rang; she picked up the phone and looked at the name. Deanna gave a small smile and looked back on the road. "Hey, Cassie" Deanna pulled the phone to her ear, still driving. "Sam, look up where we are in the map for me." Deanna pointed down at the folded up map tucked between the seats. Sam got out the map but asked quickly; "Cassie? As in, your Cass?" Deanna gives him a quick look; "Yeah. Really, Sam. You're meant to be the brains of this operation." Deanna rolled her eyes, but they returned set to the road. "No, Cassie. No, it's isn't Samantha. Cassie, come on. We are doing great. It's…its better off this way." Deanna looked over at Sam, who was scanning though the map and signs at the road. Sam pushed his hair out of his face. Deanna for a moment saw her sister, Sammie.

"Ohio." Sam said still trying to find the right sign. "What?" Deanna didn't understand what he was talking about when she returned to the real world. "That's where we are. Well, nearby." Sam looked over to Deanna then back at his map. Deanna returned to talking to Cassie. She stopped every once in a while, so Cassie could speak. "Yeah, I'm on the road right now heading out Ohio. I was in Pennsylvania. Keep up Cassie." Deanna turned her attention back to the road and her conversation. "We are 100 mile to any town. Ballville seems to be the closest." Sam nodded to her. He looked from the map back to the road. "How far is that?" Deanna asked, trying to looking over his shoulder to the map but still looking onto the road. "99 miles." Sam sign and a little laugh. "Did you just say you were in Pennsylvania before?" Sam asked, with an answer of hope buzzing in his head. "Yeah for a case. Left, no case there…and?" Deanna looked as Sam as she returns to her driving. "Maybe, Dean is where you were last time. Cass said you were the same. Maybe, when the spell threw us in your world. It threw Dean and Cass to the last place you were. It could have happened" Sam suggested, seeing it was little fair fetch at best. "That is the smartest thing I heard you say all day." Deanna kindly smiled.

Deanna returned to the phone. She went back on. "Cassie, I need you to check out Pennsylvania. If you think I'm there. I'm not there. There's this guy who is like me, who might with a guy in a trench coat. Go to them, if you can, and tell them; me and Sam are out of our way of Ohio. Thanks, Cassie." Deanna hung up the phone and placed it back to its original spot. Sam wrapped up the map and placed it back to where it belonged. There was silence for a while then Sam broke it; "Why are you and your Sam fighting?" Deanna raised her hand to show her index finger vertically up. "One, its Sammie. With an 'ie'. Dean and I went over it; you're Sam and mine is Sammie." Deanna put her hand back on the wheel. Deanna quickly looked to see Sam was little upset. Sam did liked being called Sammy but his brother made it bearable. He would have thought he would have fought for it. "To be fair. He didn't like the idea but I made him agree." Deanna looked back at Sam to see Sam was still sad.

Deanna pushed her hair back; "You ok, Sa-Sammy?" Sam was a little better when she said that but not by much. "It's just, this is so weird and confusion. Even for what we do. I mean you act my brother and your… a girl…driving on the wrong side of the road!" Sam threw his hand to show Deanna the road. Deanna looked at where Sam was pointing but looked normal to her. "Ok." Deanna eased back into her chair. "Sam, I'm not talking about your adjustment to my world. I'm asking; why you seem mad at Dean. I know he messed up with the angel. Everyone does mistake." Sam gave her look of disbelieve. "OH so other brother's break their bother's trust and trick them into being taken over by an angel! Who along was bad! Do they?!" Sam shouted with great sarcasm. "We're not other family!" Deanna shouted back. "You don't say?! Dean made something that we fight against go inside of me!" Sam shouted. Most of this was news to Deanna but she pretended that she knew what Sam was talking about. "Go ahead, Sam yell one more time! Because that time; I will leave your ass in the middle of nowhere in a different world!" Deanna yelled at Sam, her grip tighten at the wheel.

Sam shut his mouth. Sam, finally, calmly said after a moment; "I-I'm just not sure if I could forgive him for this one." Sam looked out the window while twiddling his thumbs in his lap. Deanna hit the brakes and roughly came to a stop in the middle of the road; skidding to a halt. Sam thrown back and forth quickly and roughly in his chair from the stop. "Listen to me." Deanna turned to Sam. " We don't leave each other in any universe. Don't you dare think you can't forgive him. There is nothing past, or present he would put in front of you. He's forgiven you more than enough and you've forgiven him just as much. I would do the same if, and when, I'm in his shoes. Don't you dare think that he can't be forgiven. " Deanna's light green eyes showed she meant every word she was saying. Sam gave a little smile and chuckle; "Isn't that what you're doing to your sister, right now?" Deanna turned back to her steering wheel. She pulled it back into drive. "Shut up." Deanna said to him, knowing it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: i don't like the next few chapters. tell em what you guys think. If you don't then i will just do a sum up and rush to the actions and important part. The next few are pretty long and sappy.** **Just little reminder that i wrote this fanfciton after 9.09**

Dean entered with the hotel rooms keys in his hands. "Cass, any better?" Dean asked as he threw his jacket and new hotel keys on the table. "No…" Dean heard a weak mourn from the bathroom. Dean came to the door to see Cass with his head in the toilet. "Why are you sick? You were fine… fine-ish before?" Dean asked, before he went to the door. Cass pulled his head out of toilet to answer Dean. "I think my body is either rejecting the timeline and dimension… or my new grace rejecting me." Cass hesitate saying the last part know it would be more possible. Cass's cheek puffed up and he stuck his head back in the toilet. "Not again!" Cass continued to be sick. "What do mean rejecting your grace?! Cass, how long has this been happening?" Dean asked with concern. Cass pulled away from the toilet away again. "It's increased more rapidly now. But I have been feeling… different since I took this grace." Cass returned to the toilet bowled. His face once again buried in it. "Cass, why didn't you say something?" Dean walked into the bathroom. It was full of toxic vomit odder. This time Cass didn't lift his head; "Because it was important." The sound echoed in the bowl.

Castiel tried to walk over to the door but stumbled, the toilet flushing sounded behind him, falling to the floor. "Whoa, easy there, cowboy." Dean walked over and hauled Castiel over to the bed to lay him down, dropping him ungraciously onto it, "It's going to be okay." He told Castiel grimly, adding a forced laugh. Castiel coughed roughly and Dean put his hand to his forehead, knuckles pressed to the smooth skin. He pulled his hand back from the hot, clammy flesh, "That's not normal..." Dean looked at Castiel and saw worry flash in his sickly, pale blue eyes. Dean smiled forcefully, adding a small laugh for good measure, "But, hey what do I know about normal right?" Dean threw a fake smile. Dean walked back to the table and grabbed his jacket. As he slipped it on; "Don't worry, Cass. You hungry? Thirsty?" Dean pointed to Cass. But Cass mourns in pain in his sick voice; "Yes and hot." Dean's eye grew wide when Cass was becoming human more by being hungry. "Take off your trench coat to be cooler and I'll… get you some chicken soup." Dean said to Cass trying to not to show how freak out he was. "I doubt soup will help, Dean." Cass said softly. Castiel knew all about feeling weak from his time being human.

Dean took off with the hotel keys in his hands. "Crap that can be good." Dean said to himself when he ran to the parking lot and stopped at a random car. He looked around to see a normal car, a black Toyota car, that look good enough for Dean. Dean grabbed his wrist on his right arm, pulled it to his left shoulder. He turned his head and threw his strength, which broke the glass. Dean flicked the red and blue wires under the steering wheel. The engineer grumbled trying to start up. "Come, on." Dean said to the car. The thundered as it started up. Dean smiled when he hear her purr. Dean put her in drive. Dean drove out just to have horns hooked at him because Dean learned the hard way that he was on the wrong side of the road. "This world is so messed up." Dean grouted.

Gusts of wind blow his short hair; "Hello." Said a low but sweet voice. The voice surprised Dean for a moment. Dean turned the car, quickly to put it back on the right side of the road, well to this world. Dean turned his head to see in the back seat of the car was a girl. She had black hair, stopping a few inches under her shoulder, sky blue eyes that match tie and her hair clips pulling her fringe back. The girl wore a black suit and matching skirt. Her long skin trench was hanging over the side of the backseat. Dean flicked his eyes back and forth from the girl to the road. "Hiya..?" Dean looked at the girl, with confusion and a smile. Her head tilted a little, like Cass does. "Who are you?" Dean asked, knowing the answer. "Cassie, I am…was…an angel of the lord. Who might you be? You share the same DNA as my friend Deanna. why and how is that?" Cassie asked Dean, her eyes looking at Dean searching for her answer. "Cassie. I am Dean Winchester, from another world, expert I'm from the future. Deanna got trapped by Zara. My angel friend, Cass, he tried to send her back. We got separated and sucked in as well. I was separated with Cass and he is… a man can't even walk straight, how can he poof us back." Dean explained to Cassie. His eyes focused on the road. Cassie zapped herself to the passenger seat.

Cassie pulled down her skirt and sat more comfortably in her chair. "You're an angel, so you mind fixing him up?" Dean asked Cassie. She looked confused as she raised an eyebrow. "Cass; he's not good. In fact, he's as sick. I just need your angel juice to fix him up." Dean explained to her, almost begging. "If you are from the future, well in this time line anyway, then you know I am also powerless. I have a few of my powers but the main ones I lost. One was my healing." Cassie explained to him as she looked out of the car window, watching the world flash by. "Trust me Cassie, you don't know powerless." Dean stated, gripping the steering wheel, turning his hands white as he turned the car towards town. "Cassie, can you find Sam…and Deanna?" Dean asked, looking at Cassie then back to the road. "I could even take you to them, if you want." Cassie replied, paying attention to him finally. Dean looked at Cassie for a long while, thinking about it. Dean quickly looked back to the road as the car began to slightly drift. Before he was about to say yes however, Dean saw ahead a 24 hour convenience store. "Dean… What's it going to be?" Cassie asked again, noticing that Dean wasn't focused. Dean turned to Cassie and looked into her blue eyes. "Just hang on to that thought." Dean said to Cassie, softly.

Dean pulled into the convenience store and the pair got out of the car, Cassie albeit more slowly. "What are we doing here?" Cassie asked, following Dean. "I'm not going to leave my buddy here. I promise Cass, some chicken soup and when we get there you can zap us to Sam and Deanna." Dean said to Cassie before turning and walking inside. Cassie stood to the side, confused, as Dean was looking at the soup cans. "You're getting Castiel chicken soup?" Cassie asked. "Shut up." Dean grabbed his choice can of soup and headed to the check outs. "But Castiel is me and Angels don't need chicken soup, even if he was sick. He'll heal soon." Cassie smiled lightly at Dean and he turned to her. "He's not sick…he's just off. He'll be fine." Dean paid for the can of soup. "But he's an Angel." Cassie argued to Dean, still not seeing how Castiel would need soup. "Cass WAS Angel!He almost completely mortal!" Dean blurted out. Dean turned to Cassie outside the store. "I'm sorry but after this you make some dumbass choices. It's because you trust too much or not enough. Cass got tricked into being human because of it. He is an angel…kind of now. His new grace is rejecting him. Have you ever heard of that? " Dean voice changed to a different tone. Either because he was shocked by it for it was killing Cass or sad because it was killing his best friend. "He is getting worst with every minute." Dean could see the shocked look on Cassie's face. "So I did… and going to do the wrong things." Cassie asked. Dean stopped at the door of the stolen car and swung it open. He looked over the roof at Cassie. "Hey, it doesn't matter because you're still with us. I… I've told you too much anyway. This time traveling stuff is hard." Dean got into the car, Cassie hesitating then joining him.

Dean pulled up at the hotel. "Ready to see you with a junk?" Dean asked her with a smirk. He grabbed the can of soup then got out. Cassie slowly got out of the car, her mind still racing. "Dean." Dean turned to Cassie as he unlocked the door. "Is it true? What you said about me screwing up everything?" Cassie asked; her eyes were glazy but Dean had a small smile. "Cassie, you're not perfect. You think I haven't screwed up. No matter what you do. I'll…or Deanna that is, will always forgive you, with time. She would still be in hell with out you." Dean smile kindly then opened the door.

Dean glanced around, his light green eyes finding Castiel on the ground. "Cass?" Dean shouted. He and Cassie ran over to Castiel. Dean crouched beside him, his hand on his back. The can of soup ditched on the floor beside them. "Dean, it sucks being human." Cass grunted throw the carpet. Cass knew the feeling of hungry and other things but not sickness. He shakily made himself kneel. Cass saw Cassie. "Is that me?" Cass looked up to Dean. Cassie seemed shocked to see Castiel like this. "Yeah. You ok?" Dean helped Castiel stand up. "I'll…live." Castiel's face was as pale as a ghost, not the ones they've meet of course. Dean pulled Castiel's arm over his shoulder to hold his weight. His hand held Cass's wrist, so he would fall off. "Cassie, ready to go?" Dean asked, his other hand placed on the side of Cass's stomach. Cassie pulled Castiel's other arm over herself. She nodded yes. "Thank…you." Castiel mumbled weakly. He wasn't getting better but he somehow stayed the same or got worst. "Come on. Let's hurry." Dean stated. A large gust of wind took them away and the room was empty.

**Author: sorry that chapter was meaningless and short. tomorrow i will try and update 3 more chapters. TRY. I have a lot of things to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean, Cass and Cassie appeared on the outside of the hotel room. Dean shook his head; "Dam, I hate that!" He looked around and saw that it was in a different place but still no Sam. "Where is Sam?" Dean asked Cassie. Cassie was a little dizzy. "They said that they would meet us here. I do however feel Deanna present and I…think Samantha inside that door." Cassie pointed with her free arm to the door then held Cass up. "Not creepy at all." Dean mumbled under his breathe with sarcasm. Dean and Cassie walked over to the door. Dean knocked on the door and spoke; "Is there a Jim Rockford in there?" "Jim Rockford?" Cass and Cassie asked at the same time. Shouldn't he ask if Sam or Deanna were in there? "Name we use when we get separated." Dean explained seeing the confusion and raised eye brows. The door was opened by Deanna. "It's about t-" Her eyes grew when she saw Cass weakly in Dean and Cassie's arms. Dean pushed her out of the way. He and Cassie placed Cass down on the bed, left hand side. "Cass?" Sam jumped up from the table. "I'm alright." Cass said in his grunt man voice. "What's happening about us getting home?" Cass changed the subject and getting back to the big picture.

"We need the ingredient still in order to get back home." Sam said to Cass flopping back in his chair. "The ingredients needed are in order; Dead Sea brine, blood of lamb, and bone of a lesser saint." Cass told them, moving his hand and gripped on to his stomach. "Bonny could have those. She is a day drive away." Deanna suggested as she moved closer to everyone. "Bonny? Bobby? Is that who you mean?" Sam asked, with a smile of hope on his face. "Yeah. Is your Bonny; a drunk who has looked after you since you were kids?" Deanna asked, still seeing the hope smile on not only Sam's face. Sam, Dean and Cass smiled happy to hear any type of there Bobby is live. Deanna didn't because she knew that from their faces something happens to Bonny but didn't think it was the time. A thought crept into Dean's mind that made him smile. "We could use all the help we can get… ALL the help." Dean said looking at Deanna, his eye brows raised. Deanna knew what he meant by all. "But… what if something goes wrong? Sammie could get hurt or screw up." Deanna tried to defend her judgement. "When has that stooped us before?" Dean smiled cheekily. Deanna was thinking of something to say but could think of anything other than; "Fine." Deanna pulled out her cell phone and dialed her sister's number.

Deanna left the room to talk to her sister; "Hey…It's me. I got something big and not end of world news." Deanna shut the door. Cassie sat on the other bed next Cass. "Cass, how is it to human?" Cassie asked, unsure if she should have. Cass tried to pretend that he didn't know what Cassie was talking about. "Dean, told me." Cassie looked sad in her blue eyes seeing Cass trying to avoiding the question. Cass leaned closely to Cassie, so she could only hear him. "It's very slow and uncomfortable. But it doesn't go with befits. You can feel more, you can eat more, annoying but great tastes, and you don't really need to worry. It is a pain but being human was…isn't so bad." Cass clenched onto his guts tightly. Cassie looked down at his pain filled stomach. "After the apocalypse… does it get easier?" Cassie asked feeling a little scared about what is up ahead. Cass gave a little smile then grabbed her face; "What is meant to happens is MEANT to happen. After the apocalypse… you find there is a demon, you meet soon. She is different from the others." Cass smiled softly thinking about this demon. "And your demon is… like rose with thrones. People only see the thrones and back away. But we see the flower pass the thrones. We see the beauty in it." Cassie smiled and Cass pulled away. "What was her name?" Cassie asked. Cass opened his mouth about to say her name but stopped; "You will find out some day. I've done more than enough."

Dean walked up to Sam, who was getting a beer. Dean stopped him when he about to open the fringe. "How was Deanna?" Dean asked. He rested his weight against the edge of the table. Sam gave a little laugh; "A nightmare." Dean looked out the window to see Deanna on the phone. She saw Dean, poked her tongue at him then smiled and returned to the phone call. Dean smiled and joked; "Still hot though." Sam looked in disgusted; "No Dean." Sam chuckled; "Just no." Sam opened the fringe and grabbed out two beers. He handed one to Dean. "Thanks." Dean looked surprised but opened his beer with a smile, like a 5 year old given a large lolly pop. Sam took a gulp of his drink. "Dean" Sam finally said. "Yeah." Dean pulled away his beer and gulp down his mouthful. "You're my big brother. You're a pain. I haven't forgiven you, but I will stop just for a while to get this over it. I'll try anyway…Cause, just cause, Jerk." Dean was surprised then smiled; "Bitch. I should let Deanna baby sit more often." Cass was behind Dean and said; "I'll order the pizza then?" Sam busted out laughing. Dean chuckled a little; "No. Cass, not like that…It wasn't right?" Sam finally stopped laughing; "No it wasn't."

Deanna returned and closed her phone. "Sammie, will be here with in a few hours. Then tomorrow we will go to see Bonny." "OK then. A few hours for sleep then we hit the road. We'll go book a few hotel rooms." Sam brushed his hair back. Everyone looked at Sam for a while til Deanna said something; "How about we just party? I mean it's the apocalypse here and we have to party while we can." Cassie then said in a low borrowing voice; "I say we consume alcohol." Deanna clicked her finger and pointed to Cassie, who was still sitting on the bed with Cass. Looking almost identical as they both turned to Deanna; "Yes! That's, that's what I'm talking about." Deanna grinned. "Yes, let's go." Cass said weakly, pretending his was fine. "Wow, easy. You're not really ready to be up and about…are you?" Dean stopped Cass from walking out the door. "I'm fine" Cass asked while pushing Dean away. "Right." Sam also didn't believe him. "Let's go." Cass growled. Castiel stumbled as he tried to walk. Dean and Sam helped Cass to the door.

Cass pushed them away; "I am thankful for your help but… I can take care of myself. I CAN walk." Cass hobbled but surely did make it out side with success. Deanna ran ahead of the rest to the impala with Dean closely behind. "Man, this is so awesome. I get to see my baby in other world." Dean smiled largely with excitement back at Sam. Deanna walked calmly around the corner. Dean sharply turned to see a pink impala. Dean stopped in shock. "Deanna, can I have the keys for a second?" Sam asked, with his hand out. Deanna handed him them. Dean ran his fingers though his spiky hair. "MY CAR!" Dean finally shouted. At that Cassie, Cass and Sam squished into the backseat. Sam quickly jumped out and threw the keys to Deanna, who caught it and watched Dean cry over the colour. "You-You made her girly." Dean touched the cold hood. "It's ok. You're going to be ok, Baby." Dean rubbed the hood. Dean sharply turned to Deanna. "Give me the keys. We are going to her fixed up." Dean put his hand out and demanded the keys. "No. My car, my world; which means I drive." Deanna pulled away, gripping the keys into her palm. "Keys." Dean demanded walking closer. He made his torso larger to show domains. Deanna pushed his chest with her finger tips; "Wow, big man. Bring it." Dean opened his arms ready for what had to throw at him but quickly took the keys. "Ha. Ha" Dean smiled with victory. When he looked down at Deanna, he was a few inches taller, and she clocked him one. Dean stumbled back a little. Dean looked at Deanna, shocked and pissed. "Bitch." He felt his jaw, the pain thumped. Deanna went to threw another one but Dean grabbed her hand with a brilliant block.

A few moments later, someone thought of saying something. Dean was crawling away with the keys in his mouth as Deanna had him by the legs. "Give me the keys!" Deanna shouted. "NEVER!" Dean muffled, keys in his mouth, back as he crawled on his belly. "Sam…" Cass said quietly. Sam looked over from the entertaining fight to see Cass wasn't looking so hot. "Cass?" Sam looked at him. He touched Cass's head. It burned like a hot oven. "Dean! Deanna!" Sam shouted out of the car window. They were over the hood of the car still fight over the keys. Dean looked up with the keys in his hands stretching away. Deanna looked up biting onto his arm, holding the key with. They've looked at Cass barley conscious. His face was colourless and his eyes had black rings around them. "I'll drive." Deanna said with her mouth full of Dean's arm. "Fine." Dean grubbed and gave her the keys. When they went to the car Dean stopped at his door. He looked over the pink roof; "If there is any boy band crap. I'll kick your ass and DE-proof this car." Dean then got in. Deanna gripped onto the steering wheel. "It hurts that you think that of me. " Deanna turned on the engine. It roared but was cut off by blasting boy music; Justin Bieber 'Baby'. Dean slowly turned his head and glared at Deanna. "Oh don't give me that look. It's on the radio." Deanna clicked it to her music, which played; 'Marc Ferrari and Steve Plunettt- too hot to stop.' Dean gave a little smile of approval.

Deanna pulled up at the hospital. "Ok. Go. Go. Go." Cassie and Sam pulled Cass out. Cass was barely holding on. "Cass, just hold on a little longer." Sam stated. Dean jumped out of the car and took Cass from Cassie. "Cass, why didn't you say something sooner?!" Dean shouted angrily but still more worried than mad. Cass lifted his head with all his strength as to look at Dean and Sam. His feet were being dragged as Sam and Dean were running. "Because it's isn't important…I'm not important." Dean and Sam started to run faster to the door. "Come on, me and Dean would kill each other without you." Sam encoring trying to make Cass keep awake. "How long have you felt like this?" Sam asked seeing Cass barely holding it together. Not just from the illness he suddenly had, but emotionally. "Really, Sam? We don't have to time for this touchy feely girly crap!" Dean shouted as they were running up to the desk. "HEY!" Deanna shouted running behind with Cassie. "Sorry." Dean looked over his shoulder to see they were just behind them barely keeping up. Sam and Dean skidded to a stop at the corner. "Can we get some help?!" Deanna shouted out, from behind them.


End file.
